


What are pilot chairs really for?

by Cadoan



Category: Final Fantasy XII
Genre: Barebacking, Dry Orgasm, Finger Sucking, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-26 23:13:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13868010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cadoan/pseuds/Cadoan
Summary: Vaan and Balthier in the pilot's chair of the Strahl. Smut, smut and only smut.





	What are pilot chairs really for?

**Author's Note:**

> I recently got a Playstation 4 and the remake of Final Fantasy XII. My old love for these came back and hit me like a freight train and this is the result. Enjoy!

”Wait, Balth, hang on...” Hands pushed at Balthier’s shoulders. Grey eyes met auburn ones for a second. Balthier smirked before he leaned in again and started to press kisses alongside a tan neck. ”Mmm?” Fingers raked through the short hairs at the back of his neck, and the man in his lap moaned.

”What if- aaah... what if someone finds us?”

Balthier smiled into the soft, warm skin he was pressing openmouthed kisses to, chuckling.

”You think about this after you get naked and crawl into my lap, Vaan?”

Vaan gave a noise that managed to be a mix between flustered, annoyed and lusting. Balthier decided to suck a dark bruise to Vaan’s neck before he leaned back in the pilot’s chair of his airship. He replaced his mouth with his thumb, just pressing the pad of the finger into the flesh, gently rubbing the saliva onto the skin. He moved his hand, which was previously placed at the small of Vaan’s back, sliding over the muscle of the younger man’s back, over the sharp jutting of hipbone, to the trail of dark blond hairs starting just below his navel.

”Only Fran could get into the ship-” he said and held Vaan’s gaze, moving his hand downwards. He wrapped his fingers around Vaan’s aching, hard cock before he continued talking. Vaan twitched in his hand. ”-and she would be able to smell what we are doing in here as soon as she sets foot on the ship. Viera have a very keen sense of smell, you know.” He started to move his hand up and down, expertly flicking his wrist in a way that also let him apply pressure with his thumb to the sensitive underside of Vaan’s cock. Vaan gave a groan as his head lulled backwards, his eyes rolling back into his skull.

Balthier leaned his head back against the headrest, watching Vaan’s face through heavily lidded eyes. He licked his lips. The man looked fantastic, a pink blush spead over his neck and chest, muscles flexing and adam’s apple bobbing as he swallowed. Balthier let his gaze move downwards, down to were he was stroking the other man’s erection. It looked positively delicious and devious, the way the swollen head disappeared in and out of the hold of his hand.

”Vaan.”

Balthier looked up at Vaan’s face again. He got no response, the man lost in his pleasure. Balthier straightened, forcing himself to let go of Vaan’s erection. ”Vaan.”

Now, the blonde young man lifted his head to look at Balthier, pupils blown wide with lust.

”Lean back for me.”

Vaan looked at Balthier, confused. Balthier put his palm at the center of his chest and just gently nudged him.

”Lean back,” he repeated.

Vaan caught on to what was wanted of him and did as told, leaning backwards a bit. He stopped after a little while. Balthier applied pressure to Vaan’s chest. ”More.”

Vaan’s eyes glittered as he leaned backwards even more. Balthier’s eyes raked up and down Vaan’s body, relishing the sight of the muscles straining under the younger man’s skin as they struggled to hold him up. He moved his other hand to Vaan’s abs, letting his fingers trace the muscles moving and shifting. It excited him.

”Balthier, I-”

Balthier’s eyes snapped up to Vaan’s, and Vaan’s breath hitched from the intensity in the other man’s gaze.

“More.”

Vaan did as commanded and moved even more backwards, just a little bit more, until his back hit the dashboard of the Strahl and his eyes flashed with realization. Balthier moved his hands from Vaan’s chest and stomach, slid them over hot skin and up towards his thighs.

Vaan looked like something out of a dream, or a fantasy. His hair was ruffled and a slight blush stained his cheeks. His lips were parted and wet, as if begging for something to suck on. Balthier was not one to deny Vaan things, so he moved his hand to the younger man’s face. He pushed the flesh of his thumb against Vaan’s moist lower lip, and it took but a second before Vaan has sucked the digit into his mouth.

Balthier watched with a growing hunger and a barely restrained, almost bestial lust as Vaan worked the finger in his mouth. He sucked hard on it for some time before he moved his arms from above his head to gripping Balthier’s wrist and lower arm instead, giving Vaan some control over Balthier’s arm. He pulled it slightly away from himself, so he could pull the thumb out of his mouth and stick his tongue out in such a way that his tongue was now pushed against his bottom lip and his chin. Both men were still like that for what seemed like ages, a moment frozen in time where the air grew thicker and thicker. Vaan’s eyes just screamed for Balthier to fuck him, and Balthier had to stop himself from just telling Vaan to come suck his cock and be done with it. But no, instead, he removed his thumb from Vaan’s tongue and presented the younger man with his index- and middlefinger instead. He held them up with the palm facing Vaan, and the blond immediately used his grip on Balthier’s arm to move the digits closer to his face.

The muscles in Balthier’s thighs twitched as Vaan gave the fingers a broad lick before he sucked them into his mouth, moving his tongue over and inbetween them, coating them in saliva. Giving into his lust, Balthier started slowly moving them in and out of Vaan’s mouth, and the younger gave an appreciative sound. Whilst he was slowly fucking Vaan’s mouth with his fingers, he moved his free arm behind the small of his back, so he now had one arm wrapped around the man in his lap. He watched Vaan greedily for a while longer before he pulled his fingers out of Vaan’s mouth.

“Let go.” Vaan obliged and placed his arms on the dashboard again.

He directly out his fingers into his own mouth to suck off the excess saliva and he felt Vaan shiver.

“Hold on now.” He gave Vaan a few seconds to find somewhere to hold onto the dashboard before he used both arms around Vaan to pull towards the younger man towards him and upwards, so that the man’s back was now against Balthier’s front and his knees were hooked over Balthier’s shoulders.

Vaan gave a surprised noise as he was pulled down the dashboard.

“Again.” Balthier pulled again, more upwards this time, and Vaan gave another surprised noise. Now, only the man’s head was resting on the dashboard, his shoulders on the chair, in between Balthier’s thighs. Balthier unhooked Vaan’s legs from his shoulders and pushed them forward, away from him, slowly and softly, so Vaan wouldn’t lose his balance. He slid his hands across the back of Vaan’s muscular thighs and relished the sight before him.

Vaan’s pink, puckered whole right in from of him, surrounded by randomly strewn about blonde hairs.

“Balthier, what are y- oooooh…”

Vaan’s sentence was cut in half as Balthier licked broadly over his entrance.

“Mmmm.” Balthier wrapped his arms around Vaan’s waist to hold him in place in the position he was in, and then he started working Vaan’s puckered hole. He circled the ring of muscle with the tip of his tongue, occasionally pressing sloppy kisses to it. Vaan writhed in his grip, but Balthier held him still. He went back to broad licks across the younger man’s hole, and Vaan moaned deeply. He lapped at the younger man for a little while before he retreated back just the slightest bit, pressing open mouthed kisses to the sensitive skin where inner thigh and ass cheek meets.

“Your taste is magnificent, Vaan,” Balthier said into the skin. Vaan’s answer was a moan. “I could do this to you for hours,” Balthier said and pressed a kiss to Vaan’s hole again. Then, he flicked the tip of his tongue back and forth over the ring of muscle. A whine came from the man in his lap, edging him on, so Balthier sucked the ridges of Vaan’s entrance into his mouth as much as possible, tongueing in between the little bumps. The sound that came from Vaan was out of this world. Balthier changed tactic then, making his tongue as rigid as possible and push it into Vaan’s hole.

“Balthier, heavens fucking- Balthier!” Vaan voice was wrecked with lust, and Balthier continued. He penetrated the younger man as deep as he could with his tongue before he retreated again, only to push it inside yet again. He did this a few more times, fucking Vaan with his tongue as well as he could. It was hot and slick and glorious, and Vaan was twitching around him.

“Balthier, I’m gonna - ah, ah – I’m gonna come-“

He didn’t want it to be over yet, not just quite yet, but Balthier knew that Vaan was deliciously close. He kept fucking Vaan with his mouth as he moved one arm and wrapped his hand around Vaan’s cock. It was almost painfully hard and twitching in his grip. He placed his thumb and index finger in a tight circle just below the head of Vaan’s cock and held it in a vice grip.

Vaan shouted out his orgasm as the ring of muscle started constricting around Balthier’s tongue and the cock in his hands spasmed dummy. The whole of Vaan’s boy started to lightly shaked, and he clawed at whatever part of Balthier he could reach, the orgasm shaking him to his core. Balthier let his tongue slip out of Vaan’s entrace but didn’t let go of the vice grip, wanting to make sure that the orgasm wasn’t ruined. When Vaan was finally still and quiet, the only sound filling the bridge Vaan’s panting, Balthier let go of Vaan’s erection. Then, he carefully moved Vaan’s legs to be hooked across his shoulders again. He turned his head to press a kiss to Vaan’s thigh. He could feel small tremors in the muscles there against his lips.

”What... was... that?”

Vaan looked at him with wide eyes, his whole face flushed. Balthier smirked before answering. ”That was me eating your ass, love.”

Vaan laughed, breathless. He shook his head back and forth on the Strahl dashboard. ”Not that. The other thing.”

Balthier smiled.

”Ever had a dry orgasm before?”

Vaan’s eyes widened, and Balthier chuckled.

”I’ll take that as a no.” His smile turned into a smirk as he wrapped his hand around Vaan’s still aching hard member. Vaan all but jumped out of his lap. ”Heaven’s fuck, Balth!”

Balthier stroked the now what had to be painfully hard cock whilst he spoke.

”It makes you able to just go on and on...” he said, hiw voice a husky whisper as Vaan writhed in his grip. Vaan licked his lips, opening his eyes to meet Balthier’s gaze. He seemed to try to form words, but it was as if he couldn’t really figure it out, the pleasure too overwhelming. Eventually though, he said three words:

”Fuck me, please.”

It came out as pleading, and suddenly Balthier became aware of how his own neglected erection strained painfully against his leather pants. He let go of Vaan’s cock and pressed another kiss to one of the blond’s thighs before he carefully moved the legs to the side. Vaan was soft and malleable in his hands, as if his skeleton had liquified during orgasm, but together they managed to get him into a seated position so he was once again straddling Balthier in the pilot’s chair. Balthier squeezed both of Vaan’s muscular thighs before he moved his hands to undo his zipper and pull down his pants. He gave a sigh of content as his cock sprung free of its confines, and Vaan breathed in sharply. Balthier placed one hand behind Vaan’s neck and pulled him close for a wet, slow kiss where tongues coiled against eachother and Vaan melted into him completely. They kissed for a long while, until the kiss grew needy and urgent, their erections demanding attention. They eventuallly broke apart panting.

”Wait, let me...”

Vaan used his hands, which had come up to rest at Balthier’s shoulders, to push himself away. He stood back on shaky legs and turned around, giving Balthier a full view of his muscular back.

”Like this, fuck me like this.”

He sat down in Balthier’s lap again, so that Balthier’s cock pressed into the small of his back. Balthier collected saliva in his mouth before he spat into his palm, quickly wrapping his hand around his cock to make the coming slide into Vaan as comfortable as possible. When he was satisfied, he gently probed Vaan’s opening with the tip of his finger. He found it still open and wet from his earlier tonguefucking, and could easily slide to fingers fully into Vaan. Vaan moaned, and rolled his hips, the sound going straight to Balthier’s cock. Vaan was slick and warm around his fingers, and a shudder ran down his spine. He pulled his fingers back out, placin the hand on Vaan’s hip and wrapping the other around the base of his cock. First, he pushed on the younger man’s hip to make him forward just a little bit, allowing Balthier to line up his cock. Then, he pulled gently back. Vaan, following his directions, moved backwards and found Balthier’s cock waiting for him.

The head of Balthier’s cock was wider than both his tongue and fingers, so it found some resistance for a slight moment before Vaan’s ring of muscles gave in and the head of his cock was swallowed by tight heat. Both men moaned, and Balthier moved his other hand so they both were resting at Vaan’s hips. He guided Vaan’s backwards, towards him, and inch by inch we he was filling Vaan with his cock. The stretch around him was maddening and oh so good. Soon, he was buried to the hilt, face resting against Vaan’s back. It was if the rest of him melted away, his whole being focused on where the two were joined together. He had to take two deep breaths to not spill the and there.

Vaan wriggled in his lap, rolled his hips, and Balthier realised he needed movement, friction. Vaan was always needy, even more so in bed, and Balthier was never the one to deny him anything. Balthier pressed a sloppy kiss to Vaan’s back, tasting salt, and then he started to roll his hips up into the man above him. Vaan moaned, filthy, and let himself be filled over and over again. He started to rise and sink in time with Balthier’s rolls, meeting him, increasing the slide. It was so slick, and Balthier thought, like so many times before, that he must have been created for this, because he filled Vaan so perfectly. They both moaned eachother’s names, chasing the release, and the bridge filled with the sounds of their sex, the air heavy. Heat pooled on Balthier’s stomach, and he knew he was going to come soon. He wrapped one hand around Vaan’s leaking cock, pumping it furiously, and Vaan went rigid in his lap, shouting his release again. When Balthier felt Vaan’s come coating his hand and the tight channel started contracting around him, he was done for. He bit into Vaan’s shoulder and slid all the way in one last time before he exploded inside of Vaan, releasing hot streaks of come over and over into the man above him. Vaan moaned helplessly as he was being filled up, sitting perfectly still as Balthier spilled himself into him.

Soon, Balthier had nothing more to give, and licked the marks his teeth had left behind on Vaan’s skin. Vaan gave a long sigh as he melted back into Balthier, and they both sat in silence as they caught their breath. Balthier let go of the spent erection in his hand thought for a second before he wiped Vaan's come off on the man's thigh.

"Hey..!" Vaan protested softly, but there was no bite to the words, as if he was too satiated and content to really care. Vaan twisted his upper body around and looked at Balthier with headily lidded eyes, and Balthier just had to capture the man's lips in a kiss. When they broke the kiss off, Vaan gave a kind of snort laugh.

"We'll never be able to get the sex smell out of this chair, are we?"

Balthier grinned and shook his head.

"Not a fucking chance."

Vaan matched his grin with one of his own.


End file.
